Perfect Symmetry
by bonbonpich
Summary: After coming back to the present era, Hibari had come into contact with the feelings for Tsuna from his future self. Being who he was, he was determined to toss it away only to find it kept coming back to him. Main 1827, slight 6927
1. Ch 1 Past, Present, Future I

Summary: After coming back to the present era, Hibari had come into contact with the feelings for Tsuna from his future self. Being who he was, he was determined to toss it away only to find it kept coming back to him. Main 1827, slight 6927

Note: This fanfic based on the anime version. Main story is set five years after the future arc. But this first chapter shifts from one point in time to another, also includes past and future (which mostly involves the KHR future arc's original plot)

**Prologue: Past, Present, and Future **

_Feelings that lie dormant within one's heart are bound to surface…no matter what time and space_

xxxxxxxxxx

Aside from Namimori, Hibari Kyoya took little to no interest at all concerning any other things. Biting people to death was an additional benefit he discovered once he'd fended people off of his territory in the beginning, later it had became his habit. More often than not, it satisfied his insatiable bloodlust. Then he'd have to look for another one, and another one. Whatever came into his life, he never dwelled on it.

Being the Cloud Guardian, he could go his own way without restraint. But before he knew it, his eyes were coming back to Sawada Tsunayoshi…once again.

xxxxxxxxxx

X

Tilting his head upward, above him flowed the vast sky. In Namimori School, there was nothing (besides biting crowds to death) as good as taking a nap on the rooftop under the clear blue sky.

The Disciplinary Committee leader yawned but he found himself far from sleep. Lately, it was happening quite often. He couldn't step into the world of sleep as easily as he used to. It could be his defense mechanism of avoiding the recurring dreams that had been plaguing him lately. Hibari Kyoya, having a defense mechanism? No one would ever believe it, not even himself.

In his dream, he wasn't himself. His mind rebelled at the abnormal contents of his dream but he couldn't deny his feelings because it felt far from wrong. It was frustrating; the first thing in life that had emerged and dared to confuse him.

It happened right after coming back to their era and it had something to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

This left a burden on his shoulders. As well as in his heart, strange as it was, since the prefect thought he didn't have one. His being just didn't have a room for this kind of feeling. It was alien to him. Hibari had absolutely no idea what it was all about. One look at the herbivore and he could see that Sawada Tsunayoshi was oblivious about it too.

Thinking back, he was next to the last of arrivals to the future era, and knowing next to nothing. He must have missed something significant. But what exactly could have been significant concerning the herbivore?

From past episodes of life, Hibari had to admit that Sawada Tsunayoshi was an exception to the norm after having categorized him as the weakest of the weakest for so long. And ever since the boy had jumped in the middle of his combat with Rokudo Mukuro to stop them, he was starting to really look at the boy in a different light.

No ordinary person could -or would do that. Add Sawada Tsunayoshi to his to-fight list.

From then on, he'd kept his eye on Tsuna. Hibari watched him grow a backbone and sometimes gave into doubt if a person who used to be pathetically weak could do as such. He knew the younger boy's only source of strength was the will to protect his friends. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the type that was bound to other people and vice versa. He found his own strength in passing it to his friends when the strength left all of them. Something Hibari would never be able to understand.

Given that, Hibari never wanted to have anything to do with Tsuna. Hibari didn't believe that the true source of strength lied in other beings but oneself and sharing strength just wasn't his way of moving along in life.

They were polar opposites, what could have been significant between them?

Hibari produced his own answer: Nothing.

Yet, his doubt grew each passing day and it needed to find its way out. Thus, Hibari took action in different kinds of ways. But they only served to further increase the riddles while solving only a pint of questions.

He'd kept his cool and aloof self intact until it came to the day where he'd done something that led to a drastic change in his life.

He didn't know what had possessed him to guard Tsuna from being attacked, or so he thought it was an attack. One moment he had the herbivore behind him and himself facing the young man in a cow suit who was holding a familiar violet bazooka, originally targeted for Tsuna; the next, he was sprawled in an unfamiliar tatami room with Tsuna no where in sight.

……….

"Waahhh!" Tsuna exclaimed as he waved a hand in the smoke to clear his vision. Not understanding completely what was going on, he still called out, "Hibari-san!"

Tsuna's first thought was that Hibari's action could be considered guarding him from Lambo who had popped out of nowhere with his Ten-Year Bazooka. Hibari knew what effect the device would cause. But if there was one thing that was embedded in Tsuna's mind, it was that Hibari wouldn't want any part in anything beyond the ground of Namimori. Countless times Tsuna had misinterpreted Hibari coming to save him when in fact he wasn't. By then, Tsuna quit having that kind of false beliefs altogether. There was no reason for Hibari to guard him. Sooner than Tsuna could rationalize on Hibari's most recent act, the smoke cleared.

Before him, stood a lone figure. Tsuna felt goosebump as it dawned on him when he recognized the man in front of him. Okay, it didn't really come out as a surprise. Being shot by 10-Years-Bazooka. Who else would it be if not the 10-Years-Later version of Hibari.

"Hmm? My past self was shot? How could he?" A deep, calm voice floated over as Hibari, ten years older, rested his eyes on Tsuna. "Judging from the way you're parking yourself down there."

True, Tsuna was now on the ground, too shocked at what was unfolding before him.

"---and the cow running away."

True, Lambo was high-tailing away from his failure of an errand.

"Did my past self take the shot for you?" the older Hibari asked. Once Tsuna nodded dumbly, the man smiled. A smile that made Tsuna confused to the core.

It was a smile, not a smirk that usually decorated Hibari Kyoya's face whenever his lips curved upward.

"That's a good sign," Hibari trailed off as he closed the gap between them.

"Hiii!!!" Tsuna shrieked, but quickly regained himself shortly after. "Hi-Hibari-san! I'm sorry for the trouble, but rest assured! You'll be back in the future era in five minutes so please don't bite me---!"

"I was the one who informed Lambo Bovino to abduct you to my era," Hibari cut in Tsuna's frantic ramble and his eyes momentarily looked away as he said, "Right, we only have five minutes." Then he looked back at Tsuna and said, "It doesn't matter if I'm the one arriving here instead of you there, since I get to see you."

Flabbergasted, Tsuna pointed at himself, "See…me?" As soon as he finished, his hand was seized and he was dragged along the path.

"It's too crowded here," Hibari said as he made his way with Tsuna behind him from the school backyard and along the hallway to the reception room. Once he closed the door he turned his attention on the flustered boy and addressed him, "Tsunayoshi."

That seemed to have an effect.

Tsuna's head jerked up slightly. Hibari never addressed him by his first name, let alone his full first name. Anyhow, under the circumstance, he was obliged to ask hastily, "Do-do I need to know something? Is something happening in the future era again?"

"No. The reason is only because I wanted to see you."

Silence filled the room before Tsuna managed a "Wha-?"

"Your future self laid a perfect plan for you so you could change the future." Hibari paced in the room and gazed out the window, "I was restrained by your future self not to do things that would reveal anything about us because it would interfere with your mind while you prepared to become stronger." Placing his hands on the windowsill, he closed his eyes as if nostalgic, whether to the room itself or the subject that they were on. "However, if the plan succeeds, as it already did, I could do things my own way. So here I am now, because I wanted to see you."

"Eh? I still don't get it…to see me? And what do you mean by…" _'-about us?' _and now that Tsuna looked into it more closely, there was something different about the Hibari he'd met in the future era and the Hibari in front of him here. Yet, they looked the same; Tsuna's intuition confirmed that this Hibari wasn't any other Hibari from the parallel worlds that he didn't know of. He was sure of it.

Hibari's eyes zeroed on in Tsuna and it was only then that Tsuna realized what was different. This Hibari was absent of his murderous aura. And if Tsuna wasn't mistaken, Hibari even looked almost gentle. Almost. Like the time when Tsuna saw him regarding his Hibird.

'_Hii!!!' _Tsuna screamed at the thought. _'How could I have ever thought of that!? Hibari and gentle doesn't go along in one sentence! And I'm not Hibird!' _ While Tsuna was wracking his brains out, he didn't notice when his future Cloud guardian closed in on him and reached for him. The next thing he knew, he found himself in the Cloud guardian's arms. Tsuna was rendered speechless. Nevertheless, it seemed that his brain did work to construct something rational even in a stunning moment, _'Why did Hibari-san want to see my past self?' _

It shook him to the core. If they had already changed the future, why would Hibari want to see him in this era?

Out of instinct, he grabbed the hem of Hibari's shirt, trying to meet the eyes of the taller man, "Hi-Hibari-san! What is the meaning of this? Why do you want to see me? If we-uh-we in the past already changed the future, why would you want to-" He stopped himself.

Because Hibari was giving him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tsuna never imagined such a smile would be on Hibari's face.

As if not wanting Tsuna to see it any longer, Hibari pushed the boy's head to his chest and buried his chin in Tsuna's mop of hair.

Completely lost at what was going on, Tsuna naturally stuttered, "Hi-Hibari-san?" If Reborn's first appearance and every bloody enemy the Vongola encountered were too overwhelming, making it feels like a dream, this would also be one of those times.

Hibari, the inhuman tyrant of Namimori, was cradling him.

Tsuna didn't rule out the likelihood that he'd gone out of his mind. It could conceivably be the result of carrying heavy burdens and having unwanted circumstances shoved onto him relentlessly. Or it could even be the consequence of having undergone Reborn's Spartan education for too long that it had knocked his screw loose. Somehow, he didn't feel it to be incongruous. It even felt right; something inside of him wistfully reached out for it.

"Ah, it's almost time," Hibari said.

Tsuna's eyes widened. He hadn't learned anything new yet and already, Hibari was leaving. He attempted to dislodge himself from the grasp, to do anything but not get answers from Hibari. However, the man refused to let the boy be in any other position than in his arms.

"Tsunayoshi. It was me who had realized it too late, and even more accepted it too late. Even if we had managed to catch on to it, I don't want to make the same mistakes again in any alternate futures." Hibari spoke calmly, feeling the smaller boy suspended thrashing about. "That was why I left a part of me to Hibari of this era. When you and your people returned here from my era, he must have felt it."

"Hibari-san, what are you saying? What did you leave for Hibari-san of this era?" Tsuna asked in muffled tone.

"My sentiments."

As soon as the statement was finished, the smoke erupted around Hibari, engulfing Tsuna along. Tsuna realized it was time the older Hibari was gone as he felt the one holding him was slightly different…smaller, yet equally unyielding. Tsuna wasn't in the place to understand any of this. But for whatever reason, he started crying.

And so did Hibari in this era.

'_The future, no matter what world it is in, will never be guaranteed. Hibari Kyoya, commit it to your mind of what it feels like… the world without the sky.'_

X

xxxxxxxxxx

Two years later found Tsuna graduating from Namimori School, along with his friends. Right after the commencement, Reborn sent them out to the world much to the young Vongola's chagrin.

As Tsuna's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato was the only one who'd stick by Tsuna's side, at all times. While Yamamoto Takeshi put his friends before anything, Tsuna had insisted that the athlete should never leave that part of him where baseball was his life. Lambo Bovino was still a pain to everyone, although now Tsuna could tell that the cow suit-clad boy was growing out of his bratty selfishness little by little. For Sasagawa Ryohei, quite more extreme with his beloved sport, contrary to Yamamoto, his primary devotion was still boxing and the role of the Sun Guardian came in second in importance. Chrome Dokuro, evidently taking a full liking to her boss, went along with Tsuna after receiving a mental accord with her Mukuro-sama.

As for Hibari Kyoya, he'd allowed himself to be dragged from his beloved Namimori to Italy for the official ceremony of the guardians due to Reborn's request. Nonetheless, he'd disappeared without a word afterwards. Many had assumed various things but the conclusion drawn was that Hibari had no reason to stay. He was Hibari after all. Unknown to all of them, Hibari had left for one reason.

The reason that Hibari would take to his grave.

"He'll return, just you wait." Reborn declared to all of them but mostly addressing it to his student, Tsuna.

True to Reborn's word, one year later Hibari Kyoya returned with yet again no word of explanation.

The reason that Hibari again, would take to his grave.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san," those were the first words Tsuna gave to Hibari, accompanied with a smile.

Hibari's only response was a curt nod as he studied Tsuna. The boy had sloughed off the helpless and hopeless boy Hibari had once known. Whatever had taken place in the one year of his absence, it wasn't of any significance to look back into it. Hibari knew that this once-the-weakest herbivore must have undergone the toughest trials and paths that had been laid for him. After all, Tsuna had accomplished something that his future self couldn't complete alone. Dealing with the state of affairs of his future self no doubt drove him above the limit. And the road ahead was still a long way to go.

To the family's surprise, Hibari stayed this time, only retreating back to Namimori every once in a while (which was quite understandable to the others). Nonetheless, he was being cooperative with performing the Cloud Guardian's duties, even if he never proclaimed himself with the title.

Another two years later, Tsuna, now at the age of twenty, had grown out of the negative flaws of his old self. The young man had developed an image of a Mafia boss with his maturity and self-collected appearance. He'd gotten rid of his trademark shriek of terror, "Hiii." He spoke clear, fluent sentences without stuttering. One thing that Hibari noted above all else was how the younger man had grown immune to his intimidating aura.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was no longer frightened of Hibari Kyoya.

'No-good Tsuna' was history.

Yet, the positive side of his old self remained rooted. Everything he did, every uphill battle he fought, it was all for his family. And the development of his strength had yet to stop.

Without realizing it, Hibari had watched Tsuna grow, emotionally, mentally…

Except physically. It was a shame that while all of his family members progressed with their exterior shells, Tsuna was the only one who appeared to make a painstakingly dawdling progress on his height and musculature. To make up for that, Tsuna had grown his hair long in a thin pony tail that reached down his back, in hopes that it would help him look older. His face did do a little help on that part. The circumstances and the situations from bad to worst had etched itself on his youthful face and he could look downright serious if the situation called for it.

Hibari, who took little to no interest, had the realization dawn on him that he'd been keeping a close watch on Tsuna.

Hibari had concluded to himself that he'd been watching Tsuna only because of his admittedly remarkable evolution. The more Tsuna had gotten stronger, the more intriguing he'd become. There was no denying the fact.

So Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing more than merely a matter of his obsession in fighting. Hibari would look forward in fight the Vongola 10th, somewhere, sometime in the future.

_If the future ever existed for Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

……….

Something inside Hibari…felt out of place.

His eyes jerked open and he found himself leaning against the huge trunk of the tall tree in Vongola estate's vast garden. He must have dozed off for a while and allowed those plaguing dreams to take hold of him again. The dreams that cycled around his and Tsunayoshi's future selves. This disorder which was adopted since five years ago, sporadically messed with his sensibility of place and time. Sometimes he was Hibari who was literally _with _Tsunayoshi, sometimes he was still himself who would never be with anyone in the world.

He'd learned to accept it and tell apart whether it was a dream, the communication from his future self, or the reality he was facing. At this rate, he would no longer chase away what his future self was depositing him with. Yet, he wouldn't go as far as letting it out in the open.

"Hibari-san."

He eyed where the voice floated over and found Tsuna approaching him slowly, concern etched on his face.

"What?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Tsuna stopped before coming too close for the man's discomfort.

Cutting the younger boy a critical glance, Hibari bit out, "What are you talking about? Does it look like I hurt anywhere?"

"Yes."

Hibari's bluish-gray eyes widened imperceptibly. Did his face give anything away? From the looks of it, Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't be talking nonsense. Jerking his head away, Hibari turned his back on Tsuna. And going against his will, he walked away.

"Hibari-san."

Hibari heard the voice no matter how small it was. It didn't stop him though. He continued to amble away as his mind replayed the memory from the future.

Everything, everything that changed his life started with that future.

The future where Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing but a body in a coffin.

xxxxxxxxx

_x x x_

"_Hibari-san, when my past self arrives here, don't allow yourself to go easy on him."_

_The Cloud guardian glanced sideways, his eyes naturally unreadable. But not to the Vongola 10__th__, a person whose became more than just a boss. _

"_You couldn't be serious. You think I'll go easy on you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari returned expressionlessly. Again, the poker face that only Tsuna could see right through._

_The Vongola boss laughed softly. "Yes, for a moment I think I did." He said quietly as he made his way from his office desk to the couch where his Cloud guardian was sprawled on casually. Tsuna reached out to touch Hibari's face, leaning deftly towards the older man. In reflex, the man circled his hands around Tsuna's small figure and pulled the boy close onto his lap. The younger man laughed again, "See? You're going soft on me." _

_There was a faint look of surprise passing Hibari's features but he composed himself as he closed his eye, brows knitting. "It's not necessary to be tough on you at this moment." He reopened his eyes, full of determination, "The Tsunayoshi of ten years earlier was nothing but a weak herbivore. I couldn't possibly be interested in him."_

"_Ow, that hurts. That herbivore is still me, you know," Tsuna smiled crookedly. _

_The Cloud guardian smirked his signature leer, "Do you wish your past self to be bitten to death if he fails to reach expectation?"_

_Tsuna laughed half-heartedly but answered in a serious tone, "Yes, please do so. For you, it wouldn't be so hard, would it?" _

"_Guess so," replied Hibari indifferently. _

"_Also keep in mind that---" Tsuna took Hibari's face by the palm of his hands so he could look into the grayish-blue eyes, "---don't let things about us in this era be known to my past self."_

_An unspoken detail, but Hibari understood immediately. "Sasagawa Kyoko?" _

_Tsuna nodded, "Me of ten years earlier hadn't seen things right through. It would only be a trouble if my past self would have to deal with two things at the same time. Millefiore must be put first in priority."_

"_Fine," Hibari's eyes turned dark as he looked away momentarily._

_Then Tsuna's smile turned more despondent, "Hibari-san, I know I can count on you with this. You're the only one who can detach personal feelings from the profession. If the me of ten years ago couldn't increase his strength exponentially in the shortest amount of time possible…" Here, Tsuna twitched in seeing the expression on Hibari's face which read of nothing but uneasiness._

_Ten years ago, such a thing would be the last thing on earth that would happen. Hibari, concerned for Tsuna's life. _

_Tsuna was well aware of the fact that Hibari was dying to head straight to Byakuran and kill the man this very instant. But Byakuran couldn't be eliminated in that simplest way, not even with the strength of Hibari. When the Cloud guardian had learned of that, only one word could describe him: infuriate. Hibari, as a Cloud guardian, never involved himself in the Mafia affairs unless it was inevitable. But this time, Tsuna's life was at stake and he'd taken it personally. _

_To ease the tension that fell between them, Tsuna pressed his lips lightly on the man's face under his eyelids. "After what I'd put you all through, everything will be fine, Hibari-san. It's the only way that I can return again."_

_Hibari shifted to drop Tsuna onto the couch. Satisfied at hearing a small 'hii' (which was rare nowadays) from the younger man, he trapped Tsuna between his arms. "This plan better work, Tsunayoshi. If you fail to return to my side-" He said grimly, as he lowered his face to claim Tsuna's lips lightly before resuming his promise "—through heaven or hell, I will pursue you to bite you to death." _

_Death was just a day away from Tsuna._

x x x

Note: The part where Tsuna stopped Hibari and Mukuro's fighting refers to Anime episode 145, there's no such occurrence in manga.

Okay, if anyone here has read doujinshi a Concealed Love by CAOS. I've gotta admit that I got a whole bunch of inspiration from her. Where future Hibari asked Lambo to kidnap Tsuna for him, and how he was gone, replacing by his present self with tears, these are not originally my idea, the rest are.

Thanks very much for your interest. Do leave some comments before you leave!

11


	2. Ch 2 Past, Present, Future II

Thanks for your interest. This time it's still sort of a prologue, just in Tsuna's POV.

One more thing, I'm working on 1827 Doujin. All of them correspond to my fic here although they can be read alone (since most doujin I've done are mostly what will happen after the end of this fic though not revealing anything about the out come of this fanfic ^^). One of them that goes along with chapter 1 and 2 of this fanfic is here: http : // kurobon. Livejournal . com/ 814. html (you've got to delete spaces). If it doesn't work you can follow the link in my profile page and look for doujin under the title of 'KHR 1827 Doujin - Cloud & Sky'

All right, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 Past, Present, and Future 2

If there was one thing where Tsuna was usually right, it was his intuition. The blood of Vongola that coursed through him set to work in times of need. Tsuna would naturally _know, _sometimes even without realizing it himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Looking back, his aloof Cloud Guardian had been different after they had defeated the Millefiore. In a way he was still a tyrant but to Tsuna, only to Tsuna did Hibari act different.

It led to a change in their involvement, led to a strange relationship they secretly had when Hibari forced a daily schedule on Tsuna to visit him at the reception room in Namimori school before it was torn apart and taught Tsuna how a thing called love could crumble his world and crush him senseless.

He was fortunate though, he had friends who'd dug him out of his misery and helped him move along again even with the awful wound that Hibari had left him with.

Things then reverted to how they had been before. Not everything was ever the same though.

After the graduation, Hibari attended the guardians' official ceremony but did not stay for too long. Tsuna had no doubt about that nor did he try to stop Hibari. Tsuna only went on with his life with his friends who valued him like he did them.

Until a year later, Hibari suddenly showed up in the middle of Vongola's occasional life and death chaos, saving Tsuna's life in the progress.

It was an accident. Tsuna hadn't meant it to happen in the middle of the city when all he had in mind was the negotiation. Must negotiation always lead him to destruction? He hoped his two faithful guardians whom he sent off earlier were able to save the residents in the nearby surroundings. That was why he had fallen in the first place, being outnumbered by countless foes.

Now they were the ones at his feet instead due to the unexpected appearance of Hibari Kyoya.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't come to save you," he said to a battered and severely wounded Tsuna as he swept his eyes over the vicinity of fallen pillars and structures that had been turned into a battlefield between two famiglias.

Tsuna continued to gape at the long lost guardian whose eyes halted a meter away to Tsuna's left. The former-prefect strode purposefully and reached down to snatch something up from the ruins. Tsuna blinked at the ring in Hibari's hold. _'Was that his purpose?' _

"Cloud ring. I'm confiscating this," Hibari stated, pocketing the ring.

The hope that dared to flicker against Tsuna's will when Hibari appeared was now half-dead. And all he managed from his bruised lips was, "Hi-Hibari-san…"

"You could have taken them all out at once, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said in cold voice, almost heartless. He, unlike Tsuna, didn't care if his onslaught would kill one, a dozen, or more in the process of bringing down enemies. "Weak herbivore," he remarked before walking away without so much as a glance at Tsuna.

Mind completely blanked out, Tsuna could only stare, unable to move because of shock and injuries. All he could do was fall flat on his back until Gokudera and Yamamoto came back for him.

His wish was answered when Hibari turned up in Vongola estate a few days after the incident of Tsuna's failed negotiation. Tsuna was more than relieved. Else he would continue to be unwell, courtesy of Reborn who'd constantly whack him for the lack of focus on his work. _How could he not be?_

For whatever reason if there were any, Hibari wasn't sparing him even a glance. The former prefect merely announced that what brought him here was solely business: the box research. Reborn was the one who had Hibari going after Tsuna and his two guardians the moment Hibari's feet landed on Italy's ground with persuasive methods being 'free crooks to bite to death, free cloud ring…'

A blend of feelings cut across Tsuna but he kept those to himself. A year had yet to transform him for the better but he couldn't afford to break down or to break out in rage because of Hibari's ignoring him. He did the only thing he could do: muster up courage, step up before Hibari to catch the older boy's attention, and smile calmly despite the heart that threatened to kill his ribcage.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san."

As Hibari's eyes slowly zeroed in on Tsuna that was when Tsuna felt it.

Something was off.

But whatever Tsuna had found off a moment ago in those grayish-blue eyes was quickly schooled into nothingness as Hibari regarded him with a simple "Hnn." All the feelings in the past that Tsuna spent a whole year organizing were now scattered all over the place.

_Why was Hibari eyeing him in such way?_ Hibari Kyoya wasn't someone who hid his emotions from the world; he naturally had less of it. However this time, Tsuna just _knew _Hibari was hiding something. If he had to pinpoint it, he'd say that Hibari's expressions were a blend of fear and passion.

Two things Tsuna thought would never exist in Hibari.

Unsure but being nagged to no end by the need to know the truth, Tsuna attempted to find out about it. Not the brightest idea to approach a human time bomb but he couldn't help it.

For two years that Hibari stayed with them, Tsuna tried but to no avail. He found Hibari's coldness to him ever the same. Every time Tsuna spotted a sign like the fleeting wistful glance in Hibari's eyes that he failed to conceal whenever they made eye contact, Tsuna would attempt to get closer; but Hibari would make it clear that they were only bound to each other by conditions. Underneath, Tsuna's core knew Hibari must be having some kind of an inner battle.

If his history with Hibari back then in their times of high school was what had crushed him once, now it didn't matter as much. A part of him berated himself for _still _feeling the way he did; the other part of him was just accepting the fact that his soul was put at ease as long as Hibari stayed, even if they couldn't return to their old times.

What was Hibari who came from the future five years ago trying to inform him? Tsuna was at a loss.

xxxxxxxxxx

Needing to stretch his stiff joints and to get away from the exhausting sight of towering paperwork on his table, Tsuna left his office for a stroll into the vast gardens of the Vongola estate. Fat chance that he wouldn't be the only one there. The Cloud Guardian had his particular favorite spot and said spot happened to be in the vicinity of Tsuna's office. For the first few occasions, Hibari sent Tsuna away with a glower, claiming that the ground Tsuna was treading on was now his territory.

Mostly Tsuna would leave just to avoid the unnecessary fight. On other times they fought like territorial animals. There was a limit to Tsuna's patience and if getting into trouble would be a way to make Hibari _behave _like a guardian in some way, he'd go to that extent. It actually worked. After a few fights, resulting in the ruins of seven Holm Oaks, a garden of Ilex and a good amount of punishment from Reborn, Tsuna found Hibari conducted himself better as a guardian.

It wasn't in a way that Hibari would welcome his presence but like what his future Hibari had said so himself, _'You thrilled me.'_ Apparently, the fight to death with Hibari was the best way to earn his message was that Tsuna, when he had had enough, being pushed around was the last thing he needed. As kind as he was labeled, Tsuna could turn quite ferocious once in a blue moon when his screw was knocked loose.

The chill that November wind brought in the late afternoon made Tsuna pull his coat tighter to his petite body as he walked along the woods. Not long after his ears caught a familiar flapping sound, he saw a yellow fluff ball floating towards him.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi," Hibird chirped.

"Hi there Hibird." Tsuna smiled and reached out a hand for the bird to perch on.

Hibari would likely be around and Hibird would lead Tsuna to him. It had been this pattern for quite a while. Apparently, Hibird had taken a great liking to Tsuna since so long ago.

There, his aloof Cloud Guardian was napping the day away on a groove of the huge tree trunk which seemed to fit nicely with the curve of his back.

Tsuna didn't expect someone could sleep in this cold. Then again, this was Hibari Kyoya. Five years ago he had walked around the school piled up with snow in his usual uniform without so much as a slight shiver.

Still, the arms that wrapped around his own torso indicated to Tsuna otherwise. Hibari was technically human after all. Removing his own coat and with a careful steps, Tsuna made his way in. Years of experience granted him a skill to advance on a sleeping man who'd wake up with so much as a sound of falling leave. Or not.

Before Tsuna could make use of his coat, he was greeted with a pair of tonfas not yet striking him but ready to use if need be. Steely bluish-gray eyes met the startled honeyed-brown ones.

"Ah, sorry for waking you up." Tsuna's insides jumped but he kept his cool.

"I was about to wake up myself." Hibari pulled away his weapon and yawned into his hand before his eyes trailed over the coat in Tsuna's outstretched hand. He shoved it away. "I don't need it. Do I have to remind you by means of tonfa to stop bothering me like you do them?"

Drawing back his hands, Tsuna gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry." He couldn't abide by this kind of rule. Looking after his family had become something he couldn't control at the right standard for each individual. Just because it was Hibari, it wouldn't make any difference.

At least now Hibari wouldn't bite him to death for being such a nuisance. That kind of consequences had been shelved due to Tsuna having gained Hibari's respect. No more random biting but appointed sparring instead which strange as it was, Hibari still gained the winning streak more often than not. He always gave the same simple explanation. Tsuna had no intent to kill, he did.

"Aren't you cold?" Tsuna asked, still worried. His Cloud Guardian was the strongest of Vongola, yes. But he was prone to getting a common sickness such as the flu bad enough to require medical attention.

"I wouldn't still be sitting here if I was cold," Hibari ground out.

"Okay," Tsuna dropped the subject by throwing his coat back on and instead of leaving, he settled himself a meter away from Hibari.

The older man shot him a glare but Tsuna merely ignored it. There were differences between a glare and glaring daggers. By now he'd learned enough to tell apart the two moods of a man who could be biting people to death in one point of time then sipping his tea away in quiet solitude later. Not even sure that Tsuna could be siding with himself, he still felt that Hibari didn't hate his presence that much. One of the few things that kept his hopes high.

Hibird took flight from Hibari's shoulder to nestle in Tsuna's hair. "Ah, at least one person approves of my presence," Tsuna said, breaking into a gleeful smile.

Hibari scoffed, "If you want company, why not Yamamoto Takeshi or Gokudera Hayato? They'd make a better crowd. I'll even lend Hibird to you should you want him," He suggested indifferently.

Tsuna burst into a fit of laughter, making Hibari frown. His Cloud Guardian never got tired of calling people by their full names. It was hilarious in a way…and sad. Because Tsuna knew that it was Hibari's way of distancing himself from others.

"You never are mindful of other guardians' current affairs, are you?" Tsuna questioned airily and elaborated, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are in Canada, negotiating with the Bonano Family for the Vongola's alliance. Reborn sent them."

"I see the baby is still in charge of handing out duties?" asked Hibari impassively. He didn't really care but a little information wouldn't hurt.

"Technically I'm the one in charge. Reborn is my tutor and not intervening with his student's job is his rule. So whenever he occasionally hands out orders, it'd still be through me by making me do it anyways."Here, Tsuna paled and looked ill. "Although I feel that he's up to something whenever he plays that role."

"Hnn."

There, the conversation ended easily like it had every other time. They sat in silence and shortly after Tsuna left, having to be back in his office before Reborn showed up with gun in hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Speaking of which, you will be on an operation—" Reborn now a fully grown man said, his dark eyes glinting below his fedora hat. "—with Hibari."

'_Now, why do I feel like you have something in store for me?' _Tsuna blanched outwardly.

"What hidden intention might I have?" the hitman smirked at his student who'd gone tense momentarily at being mind-read. "No. Since Gokudera and Yamamoto need rest when they come back; Ryohei isn't cut for rampaging with a family whose weapons are specialized in all types of guns; and having a young lady or a child involved is the last thing you want…thus the partnership. Besides from all the past operations, you performed well with Hibari."

True, Tsuna had been paired with all of the guardians before but his assignments were carried out best with Hibari. Looking at their profiles, it didn't come out as a big surprise though. Tsuna's guardians were made up of distinct people with pros and cons in each individual.

The simplest case was attending the conferences with other famiglias. Gokudera, as his right hand man, who'd rather die than not serve his beloved Juudaime; nevertheless, said right-handed man after all these years was still prone to a senseless hot temper. He'd likely blow anyone to dust should they so much as prowl a meter away from Tsuna (even if there wasn't any real malicious intention). Yamamoto, opposite to Gokudera, would have been a good choice if his ever so sunny smile and laid back manner didn't radiate something akin to naïveté. Ryohei, in short, was too extreme. Again, Chrome and Lambo were the last guardians that Tsuna would want involved unless he really had no other choice.

Implicitly, Hibari was the best candidate. He dominated over Vongola's rivals. He could play the role of hot and cold accordingly to the situation. The only problem in the first few operations was getting him to cooperate but Tsuna had learned how to make him.

"I already called Hibari. Once he's here, we'll get right to the details," Reborn finalized.

xxxxxxxxxx

_X X X_

_As for the alternate future…_

_Hibari was never one who'd signed himself up for anything. His own job description, as of now, ranged from box researching to protecting his territory no matter what the cause. So then why did he allow himself to officially become Tsuna's mentor in almost every aspect?_

_For the reason that the 10__th__ Vongola himself found it painful about being unable to learn from the rest of his guardians._

_Aside from Chrome and Lambo who were too inexperienced, the other guardians all had their special ways of teaching. Not that he wasn't grateful but every single one of them was beyond Tsuna to understand. Whenever Gokudera educated him on academic lessons with his foundations and theories, or Yamamoto and Ryohei coached him on athletic fields with their strange language and extremity, it left Tsuna staring dumbfounded every time. The three guardians presenting their boss with any advice always proved to be futile (save for their morale). _

"_Useless herbivores," Hibari hissed at the three other guardians, earning two sets of yelling and one set of laughter in return._

_From then on whether it'd be trade marketing or driving cars, Hibari always took Tsuna's business into his own hands._

_X X X_

Note: ***What I mean by 'as for the alternate future,' I meant it happened in the timeline before Tsuna and co went to the future (in original manga/anime). Hibari/Tsuna's relationship when they were older in _italics._

I'm extremely grateful that no one is kicking my ass because some parts in chapter 1 weren't my original idea. Thanks guys! I promise you this chapter and the rest will be.

It's a little slow this time but I'll include the rest of the family in the next chapter.


	3. Ch 3 Latent

Before moving on to the next chapter, I'd like to ask if anyone is confused with the timeline? I'm sure it does but I'm the one writing it so I'm not affected. Before uploading this I've got a beta-reader who helped me smooth over the timeline and it helped a lot, else it would have been totally confusing than this.

Anyhow, I'll just explain a bit. If you're not confused by the timeline, you can just skip this note: Main part of this fic takes place 5 years after future arc. However, in the beginning of chapter 1 where Hibari reflected about Tsuna and TYL Hibari came to Tsuna, it was right after the future arc (not concerning the Inheritance arc which is recently out, I really thought Future arc would be the end, but…anyways, I should be happy with that). Then I jumped to 2 years later where Tsuna and his friends graduated and went to Italy, officially becoming Vongola boss and guardians. (What had taken place between those passed 2 years will be revealed in later chapters as Seriyuu-san suspected.). Then Hibari left for a year, came back, and stayed for 2 more years up until now which is current time in fanfic (starts from 2nd part of part 2 where Tsuna met up with Hibari in Vongola garden).

There. I know having to explain is not so cool .! but I just want to stretch things out. If anything is off, please let me know.

**Chapter 3 Latent**

"Done?" Hibari asked. He trod through the herd of fallen men, making his way onto the front porch of the enemy's estate where Tsuna was standing tall amidst the end of the rampage.

The operation was simple enough: head into the HQ, finish off the Don, bring down whoever was in the way. This time Hibari reached the Don first therefore he was the one who made sure the man could _not _return to his seat of power ever again. Hibari would have killed him, literally taking the Don's life if not for an agreement Tsuna had secured Hibari with.

Leading one of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world for three years, Tsuna had never taken anyone's life. He prohibited his famiglia as well, unless it was necessary. Countless times this kind of policy (or merely his conscience) threw him near the line of death. Still Tsuna just wasn't ready to kill regardless of how evil those people were. How he wished to defeat them without taking lives, only bearing in mind the inevitable day would come for him sooner or later. Wouldn't be today though.

He nodded to Hibari calmly while noting the blood on Hibari's tonfa. Tsuna could only surmise what Hibari had done to complete his duty by not killing since the Cloud Guardian didn't allow him a glimpse of his handiwork and Tsuna wasn't so keen on checking it out. Trust was the main issue that kept Tsuna in his place so he didn't probe.

Hibari had killed before.

His infamous dialogue of "bite you to death" wasn't all a threat but rather a statement. In school it was taken to a low extent because they were all students. Elsewhere however, he became a demon as Tsuna had pictured. Tsuna was shaken to the core when he learned about Hibari's killing happening right underneath his nose. The ill sensation that surged through his being was too overwhelming.

Even though the deceased were scum who deserved to be wiped out from the face of the world for crimes that cost innocent lives. Even though Reborn was the one who had sent Hibari to go solo on that operation. Even though said deceased were a threat to Tsuna's life and had attempted to bring down Vongola, it didn't change the fact that Hibari had killed.

…

Then again, it didn't change his feelings toward Hibari…whether his Cloud Guardian be a demon or saint. Shelving the bundles of unnerving thoughts away, he focused on the present.

"Aa, let's leave." No sooner had Tsuna said this, when his eyes caught a sign of threat behind Hibari who was trudging towards him. He shouted, "Behind you!"

Having felt the danger directed on him at the same time, Hibari swiftly pivoted with a defensive stance…only to find the object that hit him wasn't an assault of any shooting weapons the enemy specialized in but Tsuna.

The sound of explosion echoed while a petite body fell to the ground.

Not wasting a moment, Hibari dove forward. In a flash, he was in front of the last man supposed to be down on the ground with the others. The shooter didn't even have a chance to look frightened as he was sent into oblivion by one brutal strike.

This was what happened when Tsuna held back his strength against a man.

Setting aside that disturbing contemplation, Hibari passed a brief glance at the gun in the unconscious man's grip. Then he walked back to where Tsuna was flat on the ground.

He knew that gun and its effect. Having confirmed it, he let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding.

The small Vongola so-called boss (to Hibari) was lying flat on the ground, unmoving and eyes closed. His skin was torn and cut here and there although nothing too bad due to his own defensive posture from the explosion when he came to Hibari's side. Hibari nudged the tip of his tonfa to the side of the prone form. "You're not dead, are you?"

A groan was emitted, followed by movement of eyelids painstakingly opening. They were in a daze for a moment before searching Hibari. Tsuna rasped out, "…You're…not hurt…are you?"

If a moment ago Hibari was only disturbed, now he was pissed.

Should Tsuna be in the state to voice a coherent sound, he would have shrieked when a tonfa was shoved a mere inch from his face.

"When I ask you question, must you answer me with another?" Hibari scowled. He didn't wait for an answer, instead moving to a subject that he felt the need to drill into Tsuna's head right then and there. "You haven't learned not to intervene with me. I felt that gun. Even if you had not come in between the way, I'd still have defended myself as easily without any severe damage. And even if I were hit, I would have endured its effects much better than you."

Hibari waited, silently expecting a _good _answer from the other.

"I know…that you…knew. But…I couldn't help it."

Bad one.

Reaching down to yank at the suit collar, Hibari pulled Tsuna forward until Tsuna's feet dangled limply in the air due to his short height.

"Then why?" Hibari growled, voice lacing with impatience.

A moment of silence then, "My body…moved on its own."

Tsuna's nervous smile that came with that kind of answer had put Hibari on edge before. He had to learn to deal with it; it was needed if he was going to be around this man. Beating down his temper, Hibari forced himself to drop the subject but remarked nevertheless, "Stupid herbivore."

"Sorry."

Exhaling a frustrated sigh, Hibari hurled the small body on his right shoulder. "I'll repay your debt nevertheless." He ignored a squeak of surprise and without so much as a care to Tsuna's fragile state; he made his way out of the enemy's area.

'_Argh, it hurts,' _Tsuna could only keep that to himself, for the very assumption in mind was that this was the farthest concession Hibari would have allowed.

Before long, Hibari caught onto a few suppressed pained moans. True, Tsuna's injuries didn't look severe on the surface; internally however, was another story. But that didn't make Hibari able to improve the situation for the other, for now.

From the track out of the enemy's estate, they came across the trail that stretched along the river. That most mafia's estates were allocated hidden in the forest throughout the country to keep away from legal authority was common, save for Vongola whose purpose was to be close to nature.

Next to the river, Hibari came to a halt. He dropped Tsuna to the green grass and laid the brunet's back against the nearest tree trunk. He lowered himself before the smaller man, his eyes studied Tsuna up and down while disregarding the curious look on the other's face. Certain that the other wouldn't admit it out loud, he began, "Where does it hurt?"

"Aa?...No. Aside from the numbness…I'm fine—ahh!" Tsuna grimaced when Hibari's hand roamed on him, pressing against his chest and his midsections. "Hii! Hibari-san! Wha—what are you doing? It _hurts_."

"Checking for injuries," Hibari replied.

"Eh? I told…you I'm fine."

Hibari withdrew his hand. "Didn't you say it hurts just now?"

"Anyone would hurt with that kind of contact—"

"—_if _he was in a bad condition." Hibari cut Tsuna with a look. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, your words are _not_ worth trusting when it comes to your own welfare."

For whatever reason, Hibari couldn't understand. How come this weakest herbivore of Namimori who would cry from the smallest prick to his finger became this way? It irked him to have seen Tsuna's crying over such a trivial thing back then; now it bothered him more than ever that Tsuna treated his own welfare as if it were the last thing needing his appropriate attention.

"I see you've not sustained any internal damage as I've checked," Hibari noted.

"See?" Tsuna braved a smile.

Oh how Hibari wanted to bite him to death. Tsuna was only lucky due to Hibari's perfect self-control at the moment.

"Sleep," commanded Hibari.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked at that.

"That man drew out the wrong type of gun for his last resort. The blast that hit you is compounded with tranquilizer. Your body isn't critically injured; it should be safe to sleep. You're holding back your exhaustion. Since you'll be immobile for the next few hours, you'll be a burden for me to carry all the same. Better rest while you can so sleep," Hibari finished, leaving no room for argument.

Tsuna blinked again once, twice and laughed lightly. "Well…I guess…if that's fine with you."

No one in their position would ever think sleeping in such a state would be a good idea. Yet one thing had always helped Tsuna.

He felt safe with Hibari around, always had since Reborn came along. Even before realizing it himself that it wasn't just about the strongest guardian grounding out Vongola's enemies. Even before Hibari seemed to care about whether he lived or died.

The heaviness settled in Tsuna's eyes and he gave into sleep after murmuring, "Thank you."

Hibari watched Tsuna in silence. Once it was certain that the young boss had drifted off to sleep, he picked the other up in a different way he did earlier. Then he headed out of the forest trail.

"Tenth ought to have been back by now!" grumbled the Storm Guardian who paced around in restless circles. Despite the fine spell of weather in the breezy garden of Vongola mansion, the air of impatience tensed above the silver-head.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Without breaking a sweat, Yamamoto always tried his best to calm the Storm Guardian down. Doing so was becoming another full time job of his which had yet to prevail. To arrive back after their duty and not having Tsuna to welcome them back home was something Yamamoto wasn't looking forward to. As with Gokudera, the effect always doubled. "I'm sure Tsuna will be back soon. The kid said he's with Hibari, no need to worry."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! I don't understand why Reborn-san would pair Tenth up with Hibari, especially lately," Gokudera complained, his face pinched in thought as he looked the other way, "Worse, I'm stuck with you baseball-freak."

In response to that last comment, Yamamoto laughed already well aware the other was free of ill intention despite his biting words. Then his eyes grew distant as he reflected on Gokudera's main concern as well. Since sometimes ago, he'd been suspecting the atmosphere of his boss and the Cloud Guardian together but knew it wasn't his place to meddle with. While at that, he spotted a lanky form from the woods and announced in a cheerful tone, "Ah, there they are."

Gokudera followed Yamamoto's pointing finger and saw Hibari, on his shoulder heaped an injured young man who could only be his precious 10th. Gokudera stormed towards them with Yamamoto close behind.

"TENTH."

As soon as Gokudera was a meter away, Hibari pulled the back of Tsuna's collar and handed the heap to an approaching Gokudera as if the human in his hold was just a cat. "The herbivore's just passed out from the anesthetic. Otherwise, he's fine," Hibari explained, knowing he had to but didn't go further than that. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were no doubt far better than him when it came to looking after the young boss.

Or so Hibari believed.

Gokudera gathered Tsuna into his arms with care then he glared vehemently at the former prefect, "You could have at least heeded his injuries and carried him with some caution! Hoisting him over your shoulder would have caused blood to rush to his head!"

"Easy, easy," Yamamoto said with his accustomed grin.

Hibari only remained indifferent as he always did around them. Five years had rolled by and the majority of things, such as their interactions were unchanged. Soon, the 10th himself would wake up because of his right-hand man's roaring.

"You—!"

"…Gokudera-kun…" came a groggy voice from Gokudera's arms. "Please stop shouting at Hibari-san, he's done all he could."

While Gokudera hushed at that instant, Hibari noticed the look on Yamamoto's face. _'Why does this brat listen to only one person?' _would be Yamamoto's thinking if Hibari had to guess. Setting that aside, he turned to leave. "I've repaid that debt, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Until next time."

"Thank you, Hibari-san," Tsuna smiled at Hibari's back.

"Unn," With that, Hibari left.

"10th! Are you all right?" Gokudera asked, worried as he did every single time.

"Aa…just exhausted but I'll be fine," Tsuna reassured, smiling at his two closest friends, "Sorry I couldn't pick you two up at the airport. But…welcome home."

His smile was contagious to the two.

Then Yamamoto said, "Let's get the boss patched up."

A day of recovery found Tsuna in bed alone in his room (to Gokudera's annoyance about having to report his duty to this and that with Yamamoto while the Tenth needed him), thinking back to the event yesterday that made his stomach flutter like butterflies.

Hibari must have been unaware about Tsuna's intermittent alertness when they were making their way back from the area of their field operation

---At times, Tsuna's conscious kicked in and he was mindful about what was going on around him. Once he was awake, feeling himself in a fetal position and having blurry vision of his arms folded before his legs. Behind his knees…_was that Hibari-san's hand!?_ Only then did he realize that another hand was behind his back and there was warmth pressing on his left side. _Not the bridal style!_

It took everything in him to beat down the steam that threatened to blow off from his ears eventually exploding his head and so he maintained his supposed-to-be-sleeping posture. Thank God Hibari didn't notice as he seemed to be focusing on ahead of him.

Apart from that, when Hibari put him in the back seat of the car stationed miles from the enemy's estate, he did it with gentle hands that Tsuna had been unsure they_ still _ existed. Last of all, Hibari even bothered to cover him up with a spare blanket.---

…That was what had happened.

"Was it all just a dream?" Tsuna asked himself aloud, hands gripping the blanket. Back then he was groggy and everything was in a haze. Yes, his intuitions and feelings were always accurate but did, once in a blue moon, overlap with false impressions when it came to something exceptionally sensitive. Was he imagining things?

…

…No, he wouldn't take it as a figment of his imagination. His heart knew it was real. Tsuna drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, pondering it. _'Hibari-san…his warmth was exactly like four years ago…since I last—' _His eyes widened realizing he was being dragged back to _those times_. "Ah! NO." He pressed his hands against his head, a ghost of a rueful smile appeared on his face, "I shouldn't get my hopes up too high."

For there was a big reason glaring at his face. Hibari _could _or _would _do that even though it didn't mean anything special. After all, their agreement was done. The Cloud Guardian would guard his boss from danger and that included preventing the death of the boss in duty.

'_But that doesn't mean he had to carry you that way or even bother to—'_

"Agh!" Tsuna shouted at the voice in his head. He shoved the blankets away and slid off of the bed. He was too restless. Leaving his room, he wondered around the compound to check up on his family.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were less of a worry now that he had partnered them up. In spite of Gokudera's vehement protest, he knew Yamamoto would look after him and his right hand man would _learn _from the Rain Guardian better than Tsuna could ever teach Gokudera himself.

Lambo, who was currently in school, the place where Tsuna insisted he go to, was an important part of life where one would find something that couldn't be found elsewhere.

Ryohei was Tsuna's least worrisome guardian since from the beginning. He became the best means of communication with Varia and often came and went, bringing news between them.

Chrome, however, was unwell.

Years back when they first arrived in Italy, Chikusa and Ken weren't happy about her staying with the Vongola.

_---_"Why don't you stay with us here? There're plenty of rooms here_," _Tsuna said, and added on afterthought, "Plus nice bathrooms and flavored gums." For a moment they hesitated…then they rejected it. That was when Tsuna had tried to reason with them, "How can I allow it? Italy's street is littered with thugs and criminals. Although not totally defenseless, Chrome is still a girl. I can't allow Chrome to stay in such abandoned places like Kokuyo Land." With the two Kokuyo boys still trying to take Chrome away, Mukuro at last had to show himself and agree with Tsuna on the matter.

'_If you promise to look after her,' Mukuro said._

"_I did, remember?" Tsuna reminded.---_

Chrome had been well up until now ever since Tsuna managed to get her the donor organs that were right for her. Yet from time to time she fell into illness because of the link to her missing half, Mukuro.---

'_Mukuro,'_ Tsuna mused. If only Fran arrived earlier than he did in that alternate future, they wouldn't have any qualms about getting Mukuro out before he had to be imprisoned for ten whole years. Worse still, no sign of that huge frog hat anywhere.

Thinking about it made him fume. His future self was unable to free Mukuro, but he couldn't let this repeat itself. This future free of Millefiore's malice was supposed to be the future for everyone including Mukuro. Tsuna was anxious to do something which brought him to Reborn.

…

Reborn had his own room in the mansion, just an office with enough space and the basics. It was used only once in a while but the former arcobaleno made it for the purposes of document storage and a spot to sit with a title of his position. Reborn did love to go around and once his compact size had given him that benefit. Although a curse, Reborn had made the most of it, having his fun of designing his secret base in Namimori School, cosplaying around, and sneaking up on Tsuna most of all.

…

"Are you out of your mind, baka-Tsuna?" Reborn studied his student.

Tsuna maintained his determined posture, not in the least wavering. On that, Reborn sighed lightly, "Guess I won't have to recap with matters you are well aware of. I'm not talking about the loads of paperwork but the actual obstacle. Even in the event that you managed to free Mukuro, you know nothing hinders him from unleashing disaster If Things end badly, you alone had better hold responsible. By the way, don't ever expect me to save your sorry ass _if _that time comes."

His determination was kept intact. "Yes, Reborn. I'll take all responsibility for him." His hands shook slightly but they weren't from fear. "I can't bear to see Chrome in such pain anymore." He understood it best, how one's heart could ache until the pain became physical from being unable to see the person one wanted to see the most.

At that, Reborn closed his eyes, "For Chrome as well as Mukuro? You really are a softie….Well, if you are prepared then…"

"Wha…what is this place?" Tsuna questioned himself as he looked around the scenery of green grass, the crystal clear of the blue sky, the beauty of nature that stretched beyond an endless horizon. Everything here was illuminated, as if they were unreal to Tsuna. "I must be dreaming—"

"What a surprise…"

Tsuna jumped at that voice. Although he hardly ever heard that voice, he had never forgotten it. He turned around slowly.

There stood before him was a blue-haired young man with mismatched colored eyes. Slightly different from how Tsuna remembered him, the young man was in a plain white shirt and simple black pants.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna's voice didn't conceal his surprise as he rushed closer to Mukuro only to stop a meter away and looked hesitatantly once making out Mukuro's expression.

Mukuro looked puzzled…for a moment before replacing it with his signature smile.

"How…how are you, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. Why had he stumbled over his words? He wasn't the same insecure kid he used to be anymore. He hadn't seen Mukuro for a while though. Aside from the mundane routine of Mafia business, things had been peaceful enough that Mukuro himself needed not appear for Vongola's aid.

With Mukuro, Tsuna found his old self returning just because he'd never gotten to grow up with Mukuro like he did with the other guardians. The thought saddened him.

"Oya? I didn't know you think of me that much, Vongola." Mukuro remarked and turned his face sideways for no apparent reason, "Now that you're in my place, it's not that surprising I guess."

Mukuro's words sank in and it struck Tsuna what the other had meant, "You _read_ my mind?"

The mismatched eyes turned back to Tsuna and smiled, "Not quite. Your weighty thoughts were running wild in the atmosphere. Everything that goes on in here cannot escape my knowing."

'_Ah, right. It's his place,'_ Tsuna thought as he eyed again the picturesque scenery. It struck as a surprise to Tsuna, almost shocking he'd say. Tsuna had been through Mukuro's subconscious before. There was nothing there but darkness and the cold of Vendicare Prison. So this was where Mukuro really lived. It led Tsuna to the feeling that Mukuro was not anywhere near a creepy mad hatter as he had thought. "But…why am I here?" he wondered aloud.

"You were watching my sick Chrome and fell asleep beside her I suppose? Our mind and yours must have synched."

Tsuna's cheek went a little red. He remembered fleetingly that Chrome had confided to him about the place Mukuro found her. Without doubt, it must be special to her and Mukuro. "Ah, this place is yours and Chrome's…I shouldn't be here." Tsuna blurted out, "I'll leave now…" He shut his eyes tight and focused on his departure. Well, if only it worked. He reopened his eyes. Mukuro still stood as clear as daylight in front of him.

The illusionist chuckled. "Don't worry about that. You're not originally welcome here but I don't have any intention of chasing you away, for now. The fact that you are here in the first place is because you're thinking of me now more than ever. Why is that?"

"I'm—" Tsuna failed to catch on what the other was hinting in an attempt to kid him and instead declared, "going to get you out of Vendicare prison."

Note: Gun with tranquilizer, that was made up :P

Thanks for your interest :D


	4. Ch 4 Mukuro and Hibari

Arg, it's been 7 months since the last update. All right, before reading, please note that this chapter has not been beta-read. And please read a very important note at the end. Thanks!

**Chapter 4 Mukuro and Hibari**

"Don't you think for a second that this will make me owe you anything, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Rokudo Mukuro who, as real as daylight, stood before all that were present in the hall of Vongola mansion.

After his exemption from the imprisonment, Chrome and the Kokuyo boys had been looking after him while Tsuna provided all that they needed from a distance. It had taken a month where Tsuna worked alone for the most part to file Mukuro out of the prison, without the knowing of his two closest guardians. Gokudera would have only tried to hinder him, and it wouldn't be fair to Gokudera if only Yamamoto knew about this.

As for Hibari, Tsuna believed the man would probably approved, given that he wanted to settle the score with Mukuro. Then again, the fight among guardians was the last thing Tsuna needed, which was why he kept this from Hibari the most.

Now that Mukuro was all well again, Tsuna deemed it the right time to break it to the other guardians.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch! How dare you speak to 10th like that! He'd just freed your criminal ass! And…and…" Gokudera's anger soon was replaced with sadness. "And 10th even kept this from me!"

'_There goes Gokudera-kun…as expected.' _A silent message passed from Tsuna to Yamamoto, knowing the taller man would do his part.

"Easy, easy, Gokudera."

"Shut up!"

There goes nothing.

"This is not just about Mukuro. This is about the complement of Vongola Family, safety in numbers so to say. Having Mukuro will add strength to our Family," Tsuna said, having to describe in the perspective that his right-hand man would accept.

Mukuro remained quiet for the most part even with Gokudera's curses flying around, which made Tsuna felt thankful that the man granted his favor.

Of course Yamamoto and Ryohei had not difficulty with any of this; Gokudera would soon learn to accept it.

That would leave Hibari.

The silent man was leaning against the wall far from the group. His eyes studying them, particularly fixing on the illusionist…or so Tsuna thought. Tsuna had secured Hibari with an agreement that he was not to start a fight with Mukuro in this meeting. Whereas out the Vongola estate, the business was theirs.

Somehow, Tsuna felt that Hibari's eyes were fixing on him not less than they were supposedly fixed on Mukuro. Why? It just made Tsuna too ill at ease and felt the need to cut things short. "All right, that's all I have to say. Mukuro still needs rest."

xxxxxxxxx

"What was that all about?" Mukuro asked as he neared Tsuna a little.

"What was what about?" Tsuna asked back lightly while gesturing to Gokudera that it was okay.

"Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro then had to blink how his clarification affected Tsuna. _'Why was the young Vongola faltering?' _

"Ah? Umm…Hibari-san? What…why?" Tsuna tripped and fumbled over his words. With Hibari's eyes on him for the past five minutes or so had made Tsuna almost lost his cool.

"I keep my word. I didn't provoke anything, didn't so much as smirk, yet he had this look on his face. While I'm so well aware that he's got an issue with me, I've no idea why this time he looked as if he wanted to kill me instead of fighting me," Mukuro said while his eyes trailed to where Hibari had just left.

"Well-" Tsuna didn't have a chance to say when Mukuro cut in.

"No…on my better observation, he's staring at you even more. And when you were speaking for my welfare; that was when he wanted to kill me."

Tsuna went speechless, his brown eyes went to Yamamoto and Gokudera who were still around and closed by, cautious for Mukuro's presence near Tsuna. Oh no, he didn't want anyone suspecting things from Mukuro's words. Tsuna laughed it off and said in light tone, "Hibari-san _always_ wants to kill you!" With that, he grabbed Mukuro's arms, flipped the taller man around, and pushed the taller man's back lightly while to Chrome he spoke, "Chrome, please walk Mukuro back to his room."

As Chrome nodded, Mukuro turned slightly to look at Tsuna and gave off his signature smirk. "I didn't know you have that in you. Seems like I miss quite a few things here. Maybe I'll have to run some investigations while I'm regaining my health."

"You don't have to keep your word on that," Tsuna replied.

Scoffing a bit, Mukuro turned to leave with Chrome before he looked back again when Tsuna called.

"Oh! And Mukuro!"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't owe me anything. Back there you helped us escape safely from Byakuran. So now we're even, ne?"

"…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"My dear Chrome, you're looking so well."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. Boss is very kind to me," Chrome smiled.

Chrome's happiness made him smile even more as he reached out to pat lightly on her head.

His Chrome, now a young pretty lady, had looked better than he'd ever seen her.

Not only feeding her properly and had her a nice warm place to stay but most important part of all, Tsuna had gotten her the organs she needed and he wouldn't have to worry about Chrome's health anymore.

Tsuna's care for Chrome had long gone been a doubt to Mukuro since he learned about the memory of his alternate older self. When he had had almost been destroyed by Byakuran and Chrome was on the verge of death and needed him the most, he wasn't there, but Tsuna was, holding her trembling hand which kept her alive.

Once they reached his room, Mukuro's natural observance made about his room. Bright and cozy were the only two words that described best. _'What a sentimental boss…Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't think you'd ever buy me with your sympathies. Once my health returns, I'll-"_

"Mukuro-sama."

Chrome cut in his thinking. She gave him a look he'd never seen before which surprised Mukuro. Did she know what he was thinking?

"Yes? My dear Chrome."

"Please don't tease boss too much."

"…" '_Tease? Was that really all she meant to say?...but…when did I ever do that anyway!'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Few days later found Mukuro regained his strength fully. Without Chrome's presence, he took a solo tour around the mansion. He didn't particularly have anything in mind. Nowhere to go, no one to go to, so he was a bit surprised that he'd run first into Tsuna again.

"How are you holding up? I hope you adjust here just fine? If you ever need anything, just let me know, okay? You as a ring holder, have the right entitled to assessment as much as the others."

Mukuro looked at the smaller man from head to toe. "Then I ask for your body."

…

"Hiiih!" The color on Tsuna's face drained as he jumped back in alarm and waved his hands back and forth as if to fend himself from the other. "Excluding THAT!"

Mukuro was _still _thinking of possessing him after all this time! Of course he would…he was Mukuro.

"Ku ha ha ha! You're still interesting as ever. After all these years, Sawada Tsunayoshi with the title of Vongola boss. Such high status you have yet you are still the same old Tsunayoshi that I knew of." Mukuro said between his laughter.

Tsuna gawked. Years ago, Mukuro's laugh which was akin to those of with psychological problem, would have freaked him out. Now that he knew better, Mukuro's laughing now was free of malice; Tsuna couldn't help but laughed along.

_How long was it that Mukuro had been barred in the dark world of Mafia, not knowing the laugh free of blood stench? _Tsuna always wondered.

Their laughs continued on until a wave of strange sense hit, alerting Mukuro with a third presence. Someone was watching them…Mukuro could make a wild guess. With this man who'd become like his adversary, there seemed to be an unseen connection between them.

"Hibari Kyoya."

With that said, Tsuna was silenced and looked at Mukuro who had his eyes fixed on the turning corner of the hallway.

From the shadow of the structure, stepped out the owner of the name Mukuro had just said.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna called

Said man passed them a brief glance before slowly walking his way onward.

Tsuna couldn't help wonder, Hibari always had a knack to appear randomly around him, nothing unusual. But…

Steel grayish blue eyes locked on the mismatched ones, and Tsuna swore he heard a reverberation.

"Both of you, please no fighting here. Keep in mind about your agreeing to truce inside the Vongola's ground," Tsuna reminded them, stepping between the two.

"Of course," Mukuro said first. In all honesty, he wasn't interested in fighting the Cloud Guardian since from the beginning. His only interest, especially as of now, lies only in Tsunayoshi. As he had that going on in his mind, Mukuro sensed it again…the killing aura…from Hibari. It would have been normal, like what Tsunayoshi had told him…Hibari always wanted to kill him. But no, Mukuro just knew it was different. He studied the man but once he did that, Hibari just walked away from them, after a low 'hmm' response to Tsuna's warning.

The illusionist would have let it go if not for the look on Tsuna's face. _'That kind of expression.' _A longing look? He couldn't help but called, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah? Yes?" There, Tsuna's face was back to normal, smiling and all.

That was when Mukuro put the two and two together. His interest piqued, seeing the uncanny and unlikely of all these.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mukuro once thought he was out of his mind for trusting Mafia like Vongola, yet when it came to Chrome in Tsuna's care he did. Aside from his accommodation and Chrome's welfare, he thought there couldn't be anything more. So it surprised him again that Tsuna had been thoughtful a lot more than he could ever expected.

He learned about Chrome's going out with the two girls that used to be around Tsuna back in High School. Kyoko and Haru, were they? They visited Italy often and usually took Chrome out for shopping, eat cake, or do things like normal teenage girls do. And Tsuna had always been their official sponsor. After all, Chrome really was just a normal (or used to be), lonely girl, never ever had a friend before.

Those were a girl's thing which never came across Mukuro's mind. Such a simple, little things Tsuna chose not to overlook. It impressed him how a nit-witted, no gray matter, pathetic boy could have thought this much.

"I guess I have to thank you after all. But my thank only speak for your taking care of Chrome," Mukuro said in one go, not wanting the other to misinterpret his level of gratitude. The response he got from Tsuna was again, a smile. It once irked him, but not really anymore which made him doubt himself.

He loathed all Mafia and Vongola shouldn't be anything near exception. Yet, the 10th boss of Vongola was different and that was affecting him.

No…he hated them all…

Was he…still really?

If he could only proof to his, now a little shaken belief that Vongola was no different…

And now, being alone with the younger man…an opportune moment. Come to think of it, it'd been an umpteenth times that they were alone. And the strangeness in it was that Tsuna never showed any sign of fear towards him.

'_Is he really that trusting of me?'_

"Mukuro, are you still thinking of using me to wreak havoc?"

_The Vongola asked right out himself? For that, he deserved an honest answer._

"I am _planning _to," and Mukuro meant what he said.

"Oh…"

…

Then why wouldn't he not felt a thing when Tsuna's expression took on a sad one? Neither scared nor disappointing, just _sad_. A little disturbed by his own feeling, Mukuro asked, "What were you expecting? What makes you think saving me from the prison would change anything?"

Tsuna shook his head, smiling the smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No, I don't think you'd change. I was just…hoping that _things _would change…I guess. This whole Mafia thing…sometimes…no, all the times…it's just too tiring."

Caught off guard by that saying, Mukuro eyed the other. _Was he serious? _Of course he was. He knew so what was real from what was not. Sawada Tsunayoshi had always disliked the whole thing about Mafia. He'd been neglecting that so since from the beginning. The only reason he was still holding onto it was just to keep his precious family together. Because without them, he became nothing.

"Ah…sorry. I didn't mean to spill out that much. Just that I feel you're the one I can freely vent this out with." Tsuna willed a smile back on. Really, even in the family, he had no one who he could say that to. Gokudera always looked up to him as boss, Yamamoto was somewhat having fun about all this…

"You're too trusting for your own good, confiding those thoughts of yours in me," Mukuro commented as his feet brought him closer to Tsuna. "Beware, the more vulnerable your are, the easier an enemy can take hold of you."

Brown eyes looked up into the mismatched ones, feeling not intimidated as the other had intended. "Thanks for the warning. But you're not my enemy."

"You're too soft."

"Oh look who's talking. For Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken, you'd do anything."

Mukuro had to admit, he was surprised not only by how Tsuna had brought the three up out of nowhere, but he was _smirking _saying that. Mukuro didn't know why but it brought a smile to his face. "So you learned to talk back."

"I was just speaking the truth."

"And disputing every word." Before he knew it, Mukuro's hand snaked its way up Tsuna's small throat. He expected to see some sign of fear, but the look on Tsuna's face was…relieved, which made Mukuro even more puzzled.

Tsuna surprised him yet again by holding his hand. He only watched on as Tsuna pried the glove off of his hand and held his hand in his own. _And why? Why wasn't he yanking his hand away from the other?_

"It's warmer now," Tsuna said, smiling.

'_Warmer?' _Mukuro then recalled. The first one who'd touched him, after his releasing from the prison tank had been Tsuna. The one who wrapped the warm clothes around his frail body at that time had been Tsuna.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the very one who dared enough to hold his hand that sent so many to hell. Things had been foggy earlier, only now that it became clear to him. Without so much as a thinking, Mukuro pushed Tsuna back against the wall, one arm pinning over the other's head.

Everyone thought, or that was what Tsuna made them think, that having him free was the boss's responsibility to care for his subordinate. No one knew it was more personal than that.

"Mu…kuro?"

Mukuro's attention shifted from his thoughts to the little boss, who looked somewhat scared for the first time. _'Why?' _He didn't need an answer though. He liked it. A different kind of like from their first encounter. _'Such a special kind of toy you've become.' _

"Mukuro?" Tsuna called again, feeling the sudden alert to use his strength. Was Mukuro going to possess him now? _Wait! Why was his face inching closer? What's he thinking!_ Before Tsuna could stop him, Mukuro pulled back to look off to the side. Him again?

"Hibari Kyoya?"

That said, the name's owner stepped out of the corner from the opposite wall. At first, Mukuro saw nothing odd in that. Hibari was as free as he was to stroll around the compound. But was it really? After all, this had been a second time… "I didn't know you like spying on people."

"For you information, I was just passing by." Hibari demonstrated disinterested and walked passed the two.

Mukuro watched the man leave. Then a light shove had him stumbled a bit backward, his eyes turned back to Tsuna who sputteringly said, "I've got things to do! I should get going! Mukuro, do me a favor of behaving and not picking fight with anyone!"

Back in boss mode, Tsuna left him an order and ran out.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Mukuro smirked…then it occurred to him, _'But…what was I thinking to do with him anyway?'_

xxxxxxxxxx

'_Hiiih! What was that all about!' _the thought kept running in Tsuna's head while his feet ran in no particular direction.

Normally, Mukuro would creep him out just by nearing him. But what happened a moment ago had been different. _'His eyes…' _Tsuna's face burned thinking about that. The mismatched eyes had never looked at him like that. The only one who'd ever looked at him that way _once _was…

'_Hibari-san'_

Tsuna came to a halt near his office, trying to steady his breath. It was weird, to have the thinking of Hibari stemmed from Mukuro. But when he thought about it, both Hibari and Mukuro were scary on the shallow water but were completely something else once he saw their other sides.

Having been into Mukuro's picturesque place reminded Tsuna that the illusionist who killed so many in bloodbaths, like Hibari, after all needed a place to spend away in peace. Mukuro, in a way was _almost _like Hibari who sat in his own quiet space and sipped away his tea in solitude.

xxxxxxxxxx

Note: Is there anyone still reading? ^^" Some of you might have already knew that I didn't write much now because I'm drawing doujinshi. I guess it's more of my thing than writing. Also I'll be working a full time job soon, thus lesser time. So I want to ask if anyone is still reading? If there is still someone who'd read then I'd be happy to get on with it. I'll try to finish asap because lots of my doujins 5YL comes after this fic. I hope readers will understand more if they read this first (my bad for skipping this). But I must apologize that even though I'm continuing with this, it'll be like a summarized version. That means I'll be talking about 182769 mostly and what had happened with 1827 when they were in High School. In my Thai blog, I've done it this way too so people understood my 1827 background before they read 5YL doujinshi. I don't think I can write long chapters anymore that my time will be used on drawing doujins (this chapter is not summarized just because I've written it long time ago but haven't typed it to pc until now, but as you can see, this chapter isn't written in details too). And of course, no beta-reader, too much time-consuming. I'm sorry for that but I just want to be honest and not keeping readers waiting (if there is still one).

Let me know! Thanks!

10


End file.
